Breast cancer is the most common cancer type that inflicts women in the western world.
Patients have several treatment options, e.g. surgery, where the affected part of the breast tissue is removed. In the context of joint decision making, biomechanical methods have been developed to simulate the outcome of breast surgery in advance. The simulation provides the patient or medical staff with a visual representation of the surgical outcome to better understand the consequences.
Presently, the production of such simulations of biomechanical assemblies (such as the human torso) is based on MR or CT images acquired for any one of a specific patient. Said differently, before the simulation for a given patient can be computed, imagery of the specific patient needs to be acquired first. However, acquisition of such imagery is either very expensive or constitute in itself health risks due to radiation dosage in case of X-radiation.